The Final Chapter
by yaoiboy167
Summary: 50 years after the original M-Men series ended a new mysterious mutant has found a book that Magneto wrote about human-mutant relations. Reading this she sets out to destroy the human race. The new X-Men stand in her way. All O/C. Accepting characters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm looking for characters for this story. Please either PM me or leave a review for this story.

Here's a sample from a character i was already sent from my Best Friend/Beta Reader:

Name: Quinn Ray Morr

CodeName: Nightmare

Age: 15

Hometown: Reno, Nevada

Appearance: short black hair, white eyes but wears green contacts when around humans, 5'7, black skin*(like, pencil crayon black black), white tatoos all over her body* (back, front, arms, legs, neck, temples. not on her face but creeping up the edges), strong looking/slightly muscled, large white wings curled like devil wings*

Pets: two black huskies. Mikkol and Gabriel

Family: Gwen Morr (Blackout)* - cousin

Personality: Doesnt trust people easily. She herself is untrustworthy. A prankster. Sarcastic. Liar. Can be nice. Animal lover. Likes little kids and good with them.

Power: Can create black holes and pull people into them. Within the black hole she shows you your createst fears and nightmares but either way she involves herself as a black and white angel of hell

Story: Raised in an orphanage. Ran away from the orphanage and Reno when she found out about her powers. Found her cousin through the Brotherhood when she joined for a breif period. Ended up snooping around X-Manor one night when Rouge and Kurt found her. The three of them talked but Quinn never brought up that she had spent a time with the Brotherhood. They offered her to talk to Xavier and so she did and then she stayed with the X-Men, never going back to the Brotherhood. She hasn't told them yet that she used to be apart of the Brotherhood

Acts Around Humans: Hates being around them but she'll stand them as long as they dont hurt people she knows. Doesnt like interacting with them but when she does it's not a surprise if she ends up in a fight

* Hides wings by a harness under her clothes like Archangel. Hides tatoos and black black skin by an image inducer (like Kurt has). Makes her skin a palish white

*For all who don't know Gwen Morr or Blackout is the main character from Mystery Hunter's stories Shifting Heartful and Vengeful Vanguard. In that order.

Try to follow that example. That's the order i would prefer it in but another order is ok too. That just shows what i want. Any other information is good too the more the better. Go Wild. Cookies will be given to people who give me characters. 


	2. Beginnings

**A/N: Hey everyone it's yaoiboy167 here with The Final Chapter. This story is set 50 years after the end of the original X-men and all the original X-men are dead in it. So this story is all O/C. I'm currently accepting characters to be Heroes (X-men) and Villains (The Sisterhood of mutants) the Villains are all female. Characters can be Students or Teachers at the academy, members of the Sisterhood or anything in between (Neutral). They can also be related (Sons or Daughters) of members of the original X-men. This story contains homosexuality, homophobia, violence and discrimination. If any of those topics offend you then DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

**Please read the Authors Note at the end of this chapter for information on characters. I'll accept any character as long as it has enough detail.**

**Talking out loud/Narration: **BlahBlahBlah

**In head talking: **_(BlahBlahBlah)_

**Private Thoughts: **_BlahBlahBlah_

**Dreams and Flashbacks: **_BlahBlahBlah_

Mark awoke in his sleeping bag after a long night filled with tossing and turning. The night was filled with nightmares about the reason he was here.

_ Mark's dad walked through the door, or perhaps a better word to use would be stumbled. Mark's father, Samuel Trent, was drunk, as he'd been since Mark's mother had left 6 years prior. _

_ "Hey boy!" Samuel yelled from the living room "Get in here!". _

_ Mark, or at this time Alan, walked into the room. _

_ "Y-Yes Father?" Alan asked, his voice trembling. His father hadn't initiated a conversation with him since his mother left. _

_ Samuel Trent was holding a shotgun in his hand. Alan was shaking in fear with tears forming in his eye. _

_ "You remind me too much of your mother boy," the man said. "So as long as you're around I'll only ever see her."_

_ Samuel's finger pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times and finally he pulled the gun a , two, three, four, five, and finally six bullets flew from the gun. The instant they touched the 12 year-old's skin they turned around and flew at his father. Two of the the bullets lodged themselves in his father's beer belly, the other four lodged themselves in his forehead. The man stopped breathing instantly. Mark checked his father's pulse despite knowing that he was dead and instantly Mark's heart began racing. He had killed his father. _

_ The boy ran into his room and started packing his possessions: seven pairs of underwear, four pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, three hoodies, a winter jacket, a pair of gloves and a hat, along with his only books, Eldest by Christopher Paolini and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He tossed in his notebook that he used to recording his story ideas and his lucky pen that his mother had given him before she left. With much cramming and stuffing he was able to pack everything into his red and black duffel bag. After cleaning out his bedroom he moved onto the bathroom, taking his toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a bar of soap, his Axe body spray and a box of band-aids. He put all the bathroom items in the side pockets of his duffel bag. In his pocket he put his cell phone, his iPod and all the money he found on his fathers bedside table, two hundred and fifty dollars. Alan knew it was theft but it didn't matter, he was already a murderer so stealing a couple hundred bucks wasn't much. _

_ Alan left the house as soon as he heard the police sirens. Old Mrs. Figgins next door must have called them after hearing the gunshots. Alan went to the Vancouver Valu-mart and bought as much food as he could fit in his backpack: two bags of Oreos, a tub of peanut butter, a loaf of bread, three 1litre bottles of water, a large bag of chips, a box of crackers and two boxes of pop tarts, strawberry and chocolate chip. He went up to the counter and saw Mike, a pimply faced teenage boy who couldn't be more than four years older than Mark. Mike didn't ask him about why such a young boy was buying all these items, the staff was used to seeing the boy in the store alone when his father sent him out to buy food. As Alan left the Valu-Mart with his backpack filled with food he counted how much money he had left: two hundred and fifteen dollars. _

_ He started walking with no destination in mind _

Mark stood up and packed up his sleeping bag that he had bought at a Canadian Tire a week before. He checked the time on his watch, 4:37 PM. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how that was possible. Then he let himself smile slightly: he had forgotten that his watch was broken. Mark sighed and continued walking even though his feet hurt so much he thought he was going to collapse right there. After nearly thirty-four days of walking he would have been surprised if he hadn't been in pain.

A few hours later, his feet padding sluggishly across the pavement of a street, his shoulders hunched, his whole body threatening to collapse, he finally saw his destination: The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters. A true smile spread across his face as his breath, along with his pace, quickened. If he could just make it to the driveway, if he could just make it to the large black gates...

At that moment one of the teachers was outside taking a walk around the grounds. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and she looked over. That's when she saw an unconscious boy laying on the slightly snowy ground. She rushed over and noticed that the signs of frostbite had already set in. She knew that if she didn't do something soon the boy would freeze in the cold late November air. So Natasha Dugan did what any cyberpath would do, she sent an e-mail with her mind to Charlotte Xavier, the headmistress of the school. She got the reply in her mind within seconds:

_(Bring the boy inside. Give him a blanket and lay him down on a bed.) _

Ms. Dugan picked the boy up, noting that he was surprisingly light for a boy who appeared to be about 14 years-old. She laid him down on the bed in her room and bundled him up with some blankets. Two hours later he woke up to the sight of a woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was tall and skinny with fair skin. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white blouse. She was sitting in a black leather chair reading a book, A Midsummer Night's Dream, by William Shakespeare. When Mark awoke she looked up from her book and smiled warmly at him.

"Who are you?" he yelled at the woman. "Where am I?"

"My name is Natasha Dugan," she replied calmly, as if she was used to people yelling at her like this. "I teach English here at the Xavier Institute"

Just then a woman walked in. She looked to be in her mid 30s with long blonde hair that flowed freely down her back. She was wearing a black dress with a straight neck line across the shoulders and long sleeves. She looked very regal, almost as though she was a queen.

_(Natasha__, may __I borrow your room so I could speak to our guest__?)_

(_Of course Ms. Xavier.__)_

_(Thank you Natasha.) _

Natasha stood up and left the room.

_(Mr. Rivers my name is Charlotte Xavier__.__I__'m the Headmistress of this school and I'd like to offer a place __here__ as well as a permanent residence in the dormitories. If you take __up __my offer my trained staff will work with you __on__ regular education and some__...__ other lessons as well)._

"How am I hearing you? You're mouth isn't moving," Mark asked.

_(I am a mutant, and I believe you are as well. I hope you don't mind but I'm searching through your thoughts right now and I'm seeing that you appear to have the mutant ability to turn objects into weaponry and to also control them. An extremely interesting mutant ability, which will be very useful once it matures.)_

"Excuse me?" Mark replied, confused. "You think I'm a mutant? And could you please stop with the mind talking? It's really scaring me."

_(Yes. In fact I'm certain you are a mutant. Has anything ever happened when you were scared or upset? Something that you couldn't explain? Something that you never meant to happen? To answer your second question no I cannot stop with the as you called it 'mind talking' as vocally I am mute.)_

"Oh s-sorry" Mark replied.

He thought about what the woman had said

"Yes," he said, completely certain. "There have been things that have happened that I couldn't explain." Mark paused and glanced down at his hands, which were folded on the blanket. Then he looked back up at Charlotte Xavier. "If your earlier offer is still open I'd like to accept it. I saw your brochure and I thought maybe I was a mutant... but now I'm sure. Your brochure also said that you could teach me to control my powers," Mark said, tears swelling in his eyes "I-I don't want to ever hurt anyone close to me again"

_(I will find you a room at once. Until I do perhaps you should tak__e a walk around the school and see if you can make any friends. Oh, and just so you know as long as you are a student here you will refer to me as Professor Xavier or simply Professor, understood?)_

"Understood Professor."

While Mark was speaking to the Professor, a mutant known as Gravity was in an old library on a small, now abandoned island where she had found a book titled "Homo-sapiens and Homo-Superior" by Erik Lensherr. Intrigued she had flipped the book open. It started with a line that she instantly agreed with:

"Homo-sapiens are scum and deserve to be thrown into extinction."

The words struck Gravity, or Mariah Arebis, right in the heart. Her ex-husband had tried to shoot her when he found out she was a mutant. Since then she had decided she would find others like herself: powerful, female mutants with a vendetta against mankind, and create a group known as the Sisterhood of Mutants. Their goal: the complete extermination of the insects who called themselves "humans".

_**A/N:**_ **Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Final Chapter". Next Chapter Mark will make some friends and maybe some enemies. If you want to submit a character for this story either leave the character bio in the form of a review for this story, a PM to me or E-mail me at ****. See the first chapter for a character outline. Please Review and send me characters. Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies to anyone who sends a character. Flames will be used as a campfire for all the people who sent characters to roast smores.**


	3. Friends

**A/N: Hey I'm back. After reading chapter 2 of Mystery Hunters story Frozen Nightmares (which is related to Final Chapter) I am inspired to write some more. Plz send characters. If you've already sent a character thank you and I hope I can get to your characters in either this chapter or the next. See chapter 1 for warnings.**

**.**

Mark left the room, his head swimming with everything that had just happened. He began walking around the school which was a large and, as he guessed, very expensive building. He walked until he found the cafeteria. It was huge, it had to be at least the size of an Olympic swimming pool. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he saw all the students leaving the food line with trays filled with danishes, muffins, bowls of cereal, french toast, and an array of other breakfast items including some rather foreign fruits. He wondered how the students could afford what looked like five-star restaurant worthy food, but then he saw the menu and noticed that none of the items on it had prices next to them, everything was free.

Mark slowly walked to the end of the line for food, his eyes focused on the tables filled with eating teenagers. He was so distracted he didn't notice the girl until he walked into her. Turning to apologize he saw that she had black skin, but not black like one would think when talking about skin, this was full-out pencil crayon black skin. She also had large white wings and short black hair with red eyes. Twisting and crossing across her black skin were thin white lines that Mark realized her tatoos.

_Whoa__,__ freaky chick_, Mark thought.

"Who the hell do you think you are punk?" the girl screamed in his face. "Look at what you did you idiot!"

The girl pointed to her feet. Mark looked down and saw a black tray with food lying on the floor at his feet. Then it came to him, he had knocked the girl's breakfast out of her hands and onto the floor. When Mark looked back up he saw that people were starting to stare at the two of them.

"Uh-oh, he just made Quinn mad," one kid whispered.

"New guy's so dead," muttered another girl.

"No," her friend whispered. "Quinn's not gonna kill the kid, she might put him in a coma though."

"Well," the black skined girl said "aren't you gonna apologize and offer to go get me some more food?"

"O-Oh, s-sorry. I'll go get you some more food," Mark stammered, turning around to go back to the food line.

"Hey, new kid!" the girl yelled after him "You don't even know what I want." Mark turned around and looked at her. "Get me a blueberry muffin, a strawberry yogurt, an apple, a lemon danish and a large, make that extra large, black some food for yourself too, you're too skinny to go train with. Oh, and bring it to my table. I'm sitting over at the back with the guy with the goofy smile, the girl with the music note tattoo, and the tall guy."

Mark walked into the food line. He got the girl exactly what she had asked for and he got a tray of food for himself, consisting of a ham and cheese omlette, five pieces of bacon, six breakfast sausages, a pancake, an apple, a strawberry danish and a large double double coffee.

"I've been walking for over a month with limited food, I deserve to spoil myself a little," Mark muttered to himself, as he walked to the girl's table at the back of the cafeteria. "Plus I'm starving."

When Mark arrived at the table it wasn't what he'd imagine a cafeteria table to be: it had four chairs and a black and red table cloth, the kind of table you'd see in a fancy restaurant.

Mark looked at the other people at the table: a tallish boy with a thin and slightly bony yet still cute face. He looked to be a few inches taller than Mark's 5'8, with spiked up brown hair and hazel eyes and a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a light blue, long sleeve H&M shirt, jeans which nicely showed off his slim body, and red Converse. Mark thought he was cute. The other girl besides Quinn was a tall girl with long beautiful black hair, tanned skin and emerald eyesShe was wearing a tight V-neck shirt which showed off her curves perfectly and skinny jeans with rhinestone studs on the back pockets. Mark's first impression of her was that she was hot and she knew how to dress to show it off. The other boy was really tall, he must've been at least 6'7 and he was extremely muscular. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and baggy jeans. He was tanned with black hair and blue eyes. The first word that came to Mark's mind was the same as when he saw the tan girl: hot.

The shorter boy jumped up and took Quinn's tray out of Mark's hands and put it in front of Quinn, who muttered a thanks. He then proceeded to take Mark's tray and put it in the only empty place at the table, smiling the entire time.

The boy stuck out his hand, still beaming. "I'm Jake Kitchener, you can call me Jake or Kitchie if you want, everyone does, except teachers who insist on calling me Mr. Kitchener no matter how many times I try telling them not too, ooh unless we're on missions where I'm called Glue. Anyways what's your name?" he said all in one breath.

"I'm Mark Rivers," Mark replied. "I'm new here, I just got here today"

Mark tried to match the other boy's smile as he shook his hand but it just wasn't possible. Jake sat down and the girl stood up.

"I'm Neriah Rennisance, or Firebomb." She smiled sweetly and casually held her hand out. She wasn't as enthusiastic as Jake had been but she was at least cheery.

Mark reached out and shook her hand before sitting down next to the girl he'd bumped into earlier. As he did the other boy started talking

"I'm Billy Jones, they call me Dice," the older boy said with a stoic smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you all," Mark said smiling. For the first time in a long time he was truly happy. "So what were you talking about before I got here?"

"Music," the short-haired girl murmured

Mark started eating, taking a bite of his omlette. As he did he looked at what the others were eating, Jake was eating a bowl of Fruit Loops and three pancakes covered in maple syrup.

That explains why he was so hyper, Mark thought.

Neriah was eating a carrot muffin, a chocolate chip granola bar and a fruit salad.

_That's probably how she keeps her nice form._

Billy had a ham and cheese omlett, six pieces of bacon, five sausages, two pieces of ham, and a stack of peanut butter toast. A meal filled with protein.

"So," Mark said "What kinds of music do you guys listen to? I personally like Paramore, Green Day, Linkin Park and the Script."

"Anything I can work out to," Billy replied "How about you Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at the sound of her name. "I like The Postal Service, Fallout Boy, Death Cab For Cutie, Metric and Muse."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but Mark I have something here for you," Natasha Dugan said, walking up to the table. In her right hand she held an envelope.

Mark took the envelope from her and she returned to the teachers table. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper with a number written in pen on the top: 167. Under the number was a list that looked like a schedule. It read:

1 2 3 4 5 6 7

Monday Math English Science Visual Arts Drama History Training

Tuesday Geography Phys. Ed Spanish Music French English Training

Wednesday English MathScienceHome. Ec Human-Mutant Relations Training

Thursday Religion Science Drama Spanish English Training

Friday Computer Class French Math English Team Training

"Hey, what's the paper say Mark?" Jake asked, snatching the piece of paper out of Marks hand. "167, I think that's your room number." His smile grew, if that was even possible."That's my room number! I guess me and Mark are gonna be roommates. Let's see, hey, you've got team training at the same time as the rest of us. I guess you're in our squad. Let's see, you have English with me and Quinn everyday, and you're in both of my drama classes and Billy's classes, and Neriah's Science class on Wednesdays and her Home. Ec class. Ooh and Quinn's Human-Mutant Relations class and her French classes."

"Have you memorized all their schedules?" Mark asked Jake.

"Yup," Jake replied making a popping sound on the P. "I have a photographic memory and now I've memorized your schedule too."

"Is he always like this?" Mark mouthed to Neriah

"Pretty much," Neriah mouthed back.

They'd all finished their meals and were just sitting and talking by this point.

"Come on Mark I'll show you our room," Jake said grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him to the hallway.

Jake dragged Mark all the way to their room and pulled out his key and opened the door. Mark walked in and gasped. The room was amazing. The walls were painted a light green, just barely noticeable, the floors were hardwood and there were two queen sized beds on either side of the room. Mark noticed that one of the beds was completely untouched. Each of the beds had a bookshelf and a dresser next to them. The entire back wall was a window that looked out to the massive backyard of the school. The backyard had a huge garden and two fountains along with a giant lawn which was completely empty. The backyard was even more beautiful then the room.

Mark kept walking around the room and looked in the dresser on his side to see that all the clothes he had packed in his duffel bag were folded and put away. Mark opened the door at the end of his bed and entered into a bathroom with a giant bathtub/shower, a double sink and a toilet right next to the tub. Mark looked around the huge bathroom, noting that there was two of everything: toothbrushes, body wash, shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste. It was the perfect shared bathroom.

"Oh, crap!" Jake exclaimed looking at the clock. "I've gotta go, first period's gonna start soon. Just hang out in the room until fifth period, it's right after lunch. Meet me and the guys in the caf after lunch and we can walk to English together. K, Bye"

Jake ran out of the room before Mark could say a word. Mark looked around the room and decided to take a shower. Afterwards he laid down on his bed and pulled Eldest off his bookshelf and started reading. Before he'd even finished the first chapter he'd fallen asleep.

Mark was woken up almost four hours later at 12:55 by Jake running in and yelling at him to wake up.

"Get up Mark, it's almost fifth period! We gotta get moving!" Jake yelled right into his ear.

"Ok, I'm up I'm up," Mark groaned, standing up "So where do we have to go for English?"

"We're lucky, It's just down the hall," Jake said "Now let's get moving."

Mark stood up and got ready to leave before stopping to look at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. He saw his messy long black hair, his black hoodie and his denim jeans. He steppeded a little closer and looked at his dark blue, almost black eyes. They had bags under them from his lack of sleep.

Mark and Jake ran down the hall and through the door of the English room just as the bell rang. Ms. Dugan was sitting at her desk. When the boys ran is she stood up.

"Ah, Mark and Jake, so nice of you to join us." She turned to the class as Mark and Jake sat down at the table where Quinn was sitting. "Today we'll be discussing Shakespeare," Ms. Dugan said.

The class was actually quite were acting out scenes from A MidSummer Nights Dreama and since they just started that day they were reenacting Act 1 Scene 1 from the play. Mark was called up to the front to play Theseus, Jake to play Lysander and Quinn to play Hermia.

After English Jake, Mark and Quinn walked together to the Danger Room in the basement. They were joined by Ms. Dugan, who was their squad leader, and they met Billy and Neriah outside the History classroom. They all walked together to the basement. When they reached the danger room Ms. Dugan inserted a card into the door and it opened revealing the empty room.

"Before we can begin training everyone in the group needs to have a codename. As long as we're here I'm Hack, Neriah's Firebomb, Jake's Glue, Billy's Dice, Quinn's Nightmare and Mark, who you are?"

Mark replied with a calm, certain voice "Call me WeaponMaster."

_**A/N**_**: Hi everyone, sorry for the cliffie at the end. I hope you enjoyed about the schedule. It was better in the rough copy but then i uploaded it and it got messed up and i tried to fix it. If you need it i can just send you it all in words. Tell me if you need. Please send me characters. I've used every character I have already and need more. Cookies go to StormyNightengale, anon, Inazuma-Hokusaki, Mystery Hunter, Jakeeboi13 and myself. Oh and a note to Inazuma-Hokusaki, if you could send me your character in the proper format that would be much appreciated, here's the proper format for you and anyone else who wants to send me a character:**

_**Name: **_

_**CodeName:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Family: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**Power: **_

_**Story: **_

_**Hobbies:**_

_***Acts Around Humans: **_

_***Fears:**_

_***Pets:**_

_***Likes:**_

_***Dislikes:**_

***=Optional**

**Any Information not on this list is still good. The more information the better.**

**Next Time: Mark and his group train, Mark sees his teammates powers and more.**


	4. Battle

_**A/N**_**: ****I'm alive! ****Hey, Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been really busy with lots of other stuff and couldn't get around to writing but I promise I'll get back into it starting right now.**

"Firebomb, Dice!" Hack called. "The headmistress wants to see you. She says it's about time for you to move on to join a real X-men squadron. Your replacements are on their way here as we speak."

Firebomb and Dice left the room, passing two boys as they entered. One was slightly taller than Mark with black hair that fell just to his jaw and pale skin that went well with his black sweater and jeans. The other boy was shorter than Mark. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt and looked to be about fourteen. He had the generic "Hawaiian look" with spiky dirty blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

"Mark, Jake, Quinn, this is Blaine, and Caim, they're the new recruits on this team. In here they'll be Phantom and Ink. Now everyone, go to the change rooms and get into your uniforms."

The boys went into the change room on the left and Quinn, the lone girl, went into the one on the right. Once they entered the change room Caim immediately went straight to the stall to start getting changed whereas the other boys changed in the large open area. Mark walked over to a locker and pulled out a black jumpsuit and mask that covered only his eyes and a pair of red fingerless gloves with the red X-men insignia on the back. He quickly changed into the outfit and looked over at the other boys to see that they had already changed. Jake was wearing mostly the same as Mark just without the mask. Caim wore a black sleeveless top and tight black pants. (1) Blaine had a sleeveless black leather top and black leather pants. The boys exited the change room and saw Quinn and Ms. Dugan sitting on a metal bench talking.

"All ready?" Hack asked the boys. "Alright, Danger Room, activate training simulation Delta-6," she said once they responded in the affirmative.

After she said the words the room sprang to life, with machine gun bullets flying from guns in the ceiling and two large purple and blue robots (2) appearing from nowhere. Mark recognized the robots from having seen pictures of them in the newspaper: Sentinels.

As the machine gun fire ripped across the floor Quinn grabbed Mark under the arms and pulled him into the air and flew around until she found a safe place to set him down. Mark looked around the room and saw Hack trying to get up to one of the Sentinels heads to get to its brain and Ink sending an eagle and a tiger to attack the other Sentinel; as Glue had explained in the change room Ink could bring the tattoos on his body to life and control them. Glue had turned his body into a solid glue-like substance and was creating a wall to protect the rest of the team from the gunfire, meanwhile Phantom had become a ghost and was flying through the guns and causing them to explode. Quinn had left him to fly around the room acting as a diversion.

"Weaponmaster, help Ink with the other Sentinel!" Hack ordered.

"What? How?"

"Sentinels are weaponized machines, if you can touch them you should be able to have some extent of control over them, try to get in close."

"B-But what about the machine guns?"

"Don't worry Mark I'll cover you," Glue called out.

"Well, no more excuses, go ahead Weaponmaster!" Hack said, as she managed to get to the main control center of one of the Sentinels and shut it down.

The Sentinel that was still operating shot bullets from each of its palms and managed to hit both Nightmare and Ink in the shoulder. The shock of getting shot sent Ink's eagle and tiger back into their original forms as tattoos. Seeing his teammates, the ones he'd started to trust, get hurt set Mark into a quiet rage.

"Glue, take care of Ink and Nightmare!" he shouted.

"But what about the Sentinel?"

"Just leave it to me."

Mark rushed forward, every bullet that touched his skin or clothing spun right back around and hit the shooter. Once Mark reached the Sentinel it tried to crush him with its hand, missing him as he jumped onto the hand and started running up the arm towards the head. As Mark got closer to the head of the machine its other arm shot straight towards his head, a spinning blade emerging from it. Mark barely managed to dodge the blade, his shoulder-length hair getting caught in it and being cut off so that it reached just above his ears. The blade shot out of the arm and came back around like a boomerang, skimming across of Mark's shoulder blades at the moment he touched the head. The Sentinel shut down and collapsed on the ground in a heap.

Blaine landed and reverted to his human form as soon as the rest of the guns had been taken out. "So... I guess we won huh?"

"Looks like it," Natasha stated. "Let's get Quinn, Caim, and Mark up to the infirmary."

"I don't think I'll need it," Mark said, slowly getting up and walking over to the rest of the team who had huddled together by the wall. "See?" he asked. He turned around and showed them his now completely healed wound.

"High-speed healing factor," Ms. Dugan said more to herself than anyone else.

Mark and Natasha carried Caim and Quinn up to the infirmary where Mark's French teacher, Ms. Mays was the nurse.

Natasha greeted her "Hello Emma"

"Oh, hello Natasha, I didn't see you there," Ms. Mays replied, chuckling.

"I don't imagine you see much with those eyes." Natasha joined in on the chuckling.

"No, nothing, just darkness," Emma said, becoming slightly more serious. "Anyways, what do you need? I smell blood. Wait, don't tell me, let me guess. It's just after seventh period meaning your team had training, I heard you got three new recruits today so you probably went with simulation Delta-6 meaning one, no... two of your students got shot by the Sentinels." She paused for a moment. "So, was I close?"

"A bit more then close. It's exactly as you said. Quinn Morr got shot in the left wing and Caim Reglin in the right shoulder."

"Should be an easy fix. Just lay them down on the beds."

Mark and Natasha set the two injured students down on two of the free beds and Emma stood up from her desk to get to work. She set her hands over Caims shoulder and the wound closed up. She turned around and repeated the process on Quinn. After both of the students had been healed and woke up she returned to her desk and put her head down. (6)

"Thank you Ms. Mays," Caim said quietly, exiting the room.

"Ya, what he said," Quinn said, following Caim.

"Well, I have some essays to mark so I'll be going," Natasha said, exiting the room.

Blaine, Jake and Mark left the room with her, Blaine leaving the group to go play soccer with a couple of his friends named Liliana, Haru, Amalie, Lillie and Terra. Mark and Jake continued walking to their room. Once they got into the room they laid down on their beds and started talking about TV.

"I like watching the news and Glee. Other than that I don't really watch TV. I prefer to read," Mark explained, his last sentence lost in a yawn.

"I don't mind the news, and I've never really watched Glee, but I think I might like it. What do you like about it?"

"Well, first of all, I like the writing, and the songs. Apart from that it's definitely the guys. There's this one guy whose name is Darren Criss and he plays a character named Blaine and I think he's just _so_ hot."

"Wait... Mark... are you gay?"

"Well, bi, but I prefer guys. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

"Not at all. If I had a problem with you being bi then I'd be a bit of a hypocrite seeing as I am gay."

"Oh... I see."

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's just I've never really met another guy who likes guys before. I just don't know what to say. The first thing that pops to mind is..." Mark's voice trailed off

"What is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

"Ok I'll tell you," Mark said, a blush creeping onto his face. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I couldn't hear you. You might have to speak up."

Mark repeated himself slightly louder.

"Still can't hear you. Come on, speak up."

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Mark yelled before shoving his face into the pillows so Jake couldn't see the blush that had painted itself all across his face.

"Sure," Kitchie said quickly. "When? Where? What should I wear? Dinner? Carnival? Movie?"

"D-Dinner... wear something nice. Let's get changed and go," Mark said, pulling himself out from the pillows now that the blush had started to fade.

"Ok. I call dibs on showering first!" Kitchie claimed, a smile beaming onto his face as he ran into the bathroom.

Mark looked through his clothes and started to panic: he had nothing nicer than t-shirts ripped jeans. Then Mark got a thought, _Caim, he looks like he's about the same size as me. Maybe I can borrow something from him._

Mark left the room and went to look for where Caim's room could be. He came across Neriah in the hallway and struck up a conversation with the older girl.

"Hey Neriah, do you know where Caim's room is?" he asked, knowing that Caim usually sat at the same table that he did at lunch. "I have a date and I need to see if I can borrow something nice to wear from him."

"You're Mark right? And yeah, just go down this hallway and take a left at the end and it's the first door on the right. Who's your date with?" she asked.

There went the blush again. "Yeah, it's Mark, and thanks." He turned to go when Neriah repeated her question. "Who you going out with?" Mark paused midstride as threw his answer over his shoulder before he left: "It's with Kitchie."

"Aw, that's so cute! You have fun with him ok!" she called after him.

Mark reached Caim's room and knocked on the door. Caim answered still wearing the black sweater and jeans he wore before the training session. He invited Mark in and Mark explained the situation to him and asked if he could borrow something to wear.

"Sure, just check in that closet," Caim said, picking up his guitar and starting to play.

"Do you mind if I use your shower? Jake's hogging ours."

"Go ahead"

Mark walked into the shower and undressed, listening to Caim playing the whole time. He got clean, trying to look as nice as possible, and got out, dried off, and got dressed in the clothes he borrowed from Caim: a black button-down shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Mark exited the bathroom and said: "Thanks for everything Caim, I'll get these back to you as soon as I get back from the date."

"Don't bother, I never wear them and you need them more than me. Have fun," Caim said as Mark walked out the door of the room.

Mark got back to his room and walked into Jake who was leaving the room. He was wearing a red button-down shirt and dark blue jeans, and he looked really good.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"I borrowed this outfit from Caim; well actually, he gave it to me."

Mark opened the door to the room and threw his previous outfit onto his bed and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"So, where are we going?" he asked Kitchie.

"I dunno, shouldn't I be asking you? After all, you're the one who asked me out." Kitchie smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know where anything is."

"Ok, well there's a nice little gay-friendly Italian restaurant just a few blocks away from here."

"Ok, let's go, I love pasta."

The two boys walked out of the mansion and to the restaurant holding hands the whole time. At the restaurant after they were seated they were too busy looking at each other and talking that they didn't notice when one of the four women sitting a couple of tables away pulled out a cell phone and made a call on it.

"Lady Gravity, I believe we've located two of Xavier's little human lovers"

"Excellent work Bozoa."

"Shall Gemini, Crimson, and I destroy them?"

"Go ahead, it'll give the twins some fight experience"

"Alright," Bozoa said, hanging up the phone. "We'll beat them up as soon as we get our food and finish eating"

_**A/N**_**: Hope ****you liked it, I need Villains and Teachers desperately so if you can send me either there's a better chance that they'll be in the story than if you send me more students so keep that in mind.**** Hope I wrote everyone well. I tried to get as much as I could into one chapter.**


	5. Dinner and a Show

The woman's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I need you and Crimson to return to base at once. Let Gemini handle the mansion mutants," the person on the other end commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

The two boys didn't notice as the two women from the other table left, as they were too immersed in each other. Mark couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like it was only yesterday that he arrived at the mansion and now he was sitting across the table from a beautiful tall, dirty blonde boy, staring into his hazel eyes. Mark could easily fall for Jake.

Jake reached his hand across the table and grabbed Mark's, holding it tightly in his own, looking deeply into Marks nearly black eyes.

"So, are you lovebirds ready to order?" the waitress asked, interrupting the tender moment between the two.

Mark blushed and quickly pulled his hand out of Jake's. "Um... I-I'll have the f-fettucine Alfredo please."

Jake couldn't help but smile at how adorable his date looked when he was embarrassed. "I'll have the Penne Pollo."

"Okay honeys," the old women who reminded Mark of a kind grandmother said, writing down the order. "I'll get you a refill while I'm at it. 7Up and diet Pepsi, right?"

"Yes please," Jake replied with a massive grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's. As she walked to the kitchen Jake turned back to his date "So, how are ya liking the mansion so far?"

"Everyone seems very nice," Mark replied.

The conversation continued for about fifteen minutes before Gale, their grandmotherly waitress, returned with the boy's food. As the boys ate (Kitchie digging in and Mark slowly picking) Mark began to feel even more comfortable. Jake finished eating and got up to go to the washroom. Once he was sure the other boy was out of earshot Mark let out a sigh. He wondered how he, a shy, teenage boy who had killed two people and should have died a long time ago, could have been so lucky as to be on a date with such an adorable, sweet guy.

"Hey," Jake greeted as he sat back down.

"Hey," Mark replied, allowing a smile to creep onto his face.

Jake noticed that Mark had finished eating and waved to Gale when he saw her. She knew he needed the bill and came right over. Jake had insisted on paying, since he figured Mark wouldn't have much money, which he didn't. As the boys were pulling their coats on and getting ready to leave the restaurant a girl appeared in front of Jake and kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to send him flying into the wall. Another girl who looked exactly like the first, with the same light brown hair, bright blue eyes and small, but strong build, appeared next to the other girl and moved to kick Mark, but the boy was too fast and jumped out of the way.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"We are like you, Mutants. We are Gemini. We have been ordered by our mistress to destroy any of Charlotte Xaviers mutant students." They spoke simultaneously, almost as though they shared one brain.

"If you're mutants too then why are you attacking us?"

"You have chosen the wrong path. You have chosen the path where you wish to befriend humans. Your headmistress is naive, just as her father was. She believes that humans can change, that their prejudices towards us can just disappear. Humans are animals, we are superior. The only way we can tame the humans is to annihilate them, to create a world of only mutants. To do that, sacrifices must be made, mutants who have chosen the wrong path, as you have, must be destroyed."

They finished their speach and sprung into action, charging towards Mark, one from either side. Mark used the sweat from his palms to create two knives and prepared to defend himself. As the twins came within his attack range he slashed his knives at them, hitting the one on the left in the shoulder and missing the one on the right as she suddenly appeared next to her sister. The twins then ducked behind a table to nurse the wound. As they did Mark noticed both of them were holding their shoulder, even though he had only struck one. Mark went to check on Jake, who was trying to stand.

"What hit me?"

"Mutants, two of them. They call themselves Gemini."

"What kind of powers do they have?"

"It seems almost as though they share a brain. They can also teleport, but I think it's only to where the other one is. Are you ok?"

"Well, I can stand and walk but I don't think I'd be any help in a fight. I think her kick cracked a couple of my ribs."

Mark couldn't help but wince and wish that he could have taken the blow for him. "Don't worry about it," he told him. "I think I can handle them. Just go evacuate everyone." He looked over at the regular people who had hidden themselves in the kitchen.

As Jake hurried to the kitchen Mark charged towards the table Gemini were hiding behind and jumped onto it, knives at the ready. He saw both girls with indentical deep cuts on their shoulders. As Mark prepared to knock them out he felt his body become heavy. He saw a woman walk in and help the two girls up. The woman turned to him and Mark felt his blood freeze when he saw the face of the woman. It was a face he'd never thought he'd see again.

He tried unsuccessfully to scream, but he couldn't even open his mouth. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was a smile on the face of a woman who he had thought was dead.

**A/N: whoa, this started out fluffy and ended angsty. Sorry if this is really bad. I typed it all on my iPod. My computer hasn't been working and that's why I havent been able to write.**


End file.
